With the proliferation of wired and wireless telecommunications networks and the steady development of electronic devices that can create, store, modify, and access electronic content (such as tablet computers, smart phones, e-readers, smart TVs, digital cameras, and others), the variety and sheer volume of electronic content available to a user at any given time can seem almost limitless. It is a constant challenge, for software developers and end users alike, to create effective ways to search for, find, and deliver electronic content that most closely corresponds to a user's real, perceived, or anticipated need.
The challenge can be amplified in cases where there is a need or desire to find electronic content that is similar to other content. One reason for this is that the notion of “similarity” can change from one situation to the next, depending on the type of input and/or user preferences, for example.